sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Y-Tiger/Story test
Story test of -Shadow realms Appearance- (A/N: I like to do first person view. I type in the sight of which character I'm doing.) Tiger's Point of View I was strolling among the empty city streets; it didn't bother me like it normally would with others... I wasn't really a caring person, I guess. But... This starful night isn't the same, the sidewalk under my feet is slightly different from normal; and the air... The air is nothing like I felt before. My bangs blow slightly up from my eyes, sending confusion in my mind- Why was everything slightly different? I regertful look down to the ground to see a pit hole forming in front of me; luckly not under me. But, I guess it was pretty bad I was close to this slowly opening pit hole. I stare at the pit hole in silence, I couldn't move as I kept staring. It wasn't like I was force to stand there, it was... I guess I was just rather confusion, wanting to see what would appear from this hole near me. The pit hole, after an hour or two, was covering the street in front of me (Off my right, of course). Big enough for an airplane, or a ship, to come out. I open my mouth to speak, as I known- or thought- that no one would replace. "What is this hole?" To my shock, a voice reply to my comfusion, to my very question. "A hole to the shadow realm..." I turn to my right, only to meet crimson red eyes that almost reflect my emerald eyes. I when to speak a question, only to have a finger place on my lip. I felt rather uncomfortable as the shady being spoke. "I know, your wondering what is going on, why is it here, who am I? I will tell you later, the time nor place is correct. You should leave if you know what is good for you." I stared at the female, as I gotten a better look at her to tell that 'she' was a she. However, I was a stubborn person, I didn't like taking orders from a stranger; so, I snapped at her. "Why should I leave!?" I narrowed my eyes as the female seem to shake her head. Now that I notice... She looks... A lot like me. She open her mouth in slight annoyances. "The stubborn type, I've forgotten. Well, an lest you want to endanger the whole city you might as well start moving." I seem to tense at the tone in her voice, which seem familiar to my own tone; so, really, I didn't understand why it effort me like that. But, understanding the issue, I left the city into the forest. Taking my stroll away from the city... (A/N: It's not good in my opinion. I could show you the stories I had worked on that belong to different Fandoms. Like Guild wars 2) Category:Blog posts